I Knew Something Was Wrong
by PurpleHipposRock
Summary: When Deeks has a gut feeling about Kensi's wellbeing and is proven to be correct, where will it lead the NCIS:LA team?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS:LA. I am only playing with the toys and will put them back the way I found them when I am finished.**

**Also, Happy Birthday to Supernaturallover101. Congrats on your sweet sixteen, Dizz-Dog!**

**Chapter 1**

She could hear the familiar banter as the three men whose presence she craved the most made their way up the path leading to the front door of the house.

She rested her head against the coffee table and closed her exhausted eyes briefly, savouring the normalness of their conversation.

'Seriously, G, how can you survive on so little sleep?' Sam's voice boomed in the quiet, sunny morning. The normalness of the morning stunned her. This wasn't anything _near_ normal.

'I guess I'm just lucky,' Callen replied. She imagined him, in his uniform of dark-wash jeans and a dark shirt despite the warmth of the day. She could almost see the smile on his face as he defended the un-normalness of his sleeping patterns. 'Do you wanna get the lock, or shall I?'

She imagined the smirk on Sam's handsome face. 'You can get it, G.'

'You okay, Deeks? Your jaw hurting you again? I tell you, Sam could've been a little gentler with you.'

She had been worried as well. All she could hear were his footsteps, and for him that was extremely unusual - normally it was difficult to get him to shut up.

She imagined him squinting his sea-blue eyes in the bright sunlight as he shrugged and shook his blonde head. 'I'm okay I guess.'

'Your gut still churning over Kensi's undercover?'

'We haven't heard from her in days,' Deeks said.

'She told us to expect that,' Sam said reasonably.

'Yeah, but, even during times she told us not to expect anything, she still sent us little signs. An email, a text.'

'We've never got anything like that,' Callen said.

'You haven't?' Deeks asked, confused. She could understand his perplexity.

'What do you mean, you've been getting texts?' Callen asked.

'Whenever she tells us that she's going so deep that she can't risk contact for all but the most serious reasons for a few days, she always makes sure to send me a text or an email, always from a burn phone or one of those email accounts that die after ten minutes, which means that I can't reply. It's always either on the second or third day, depending on how long the _deep_ cover goes. It's been five days, I haven't heard a thing.'

'She's _deep_, Deeks. Maybe she couldn't.'

'She's only been as deep as she has been for the last three weeks.' Deeks' voice was familiar, even the slight note of worry. 'I can't help but think that's something's wrong.'

'Oh, something's wrong alright.' There. Sam had noticed the door, slightly ajar. She wanted to call out, but her mouth was so dry and she was dehydrated.

'Get your mind off Kensi and onto the job, Deeks,' Callen said.

Deeks said nothing, but she imagined him giving one of his firm nods that always surprised her, that ability to switch from goofy and weird in one second to serious and professional the next.

'NCIS,' Callen's voice called out. The sound echoed through the empty house. 'Federal agents.'

There was the sound of the door being pushed open and the three men made no secret about their presence in the house as they cleared each room individually.

She heard the slight intake of breath as Deeks discovered the locked door of the room where she was in, working the door knob. 'Guys? I'm gonna need some help over here.'

There was the sound of two booted pairs of feet clunking over to where Deeks stood.

'Federal agents!' Sam yelled before using his shoulder to ram the door down.

And she found two Sigs and one Beretta pointing at her. The Beretta was the first one lowered.

Though she hated to do so, the only word she could spare her breath on was the only one she wanted to use least. 'Help me.' The words could barely be heard over the thundering of their hearts, pounding adrenaline through the men's veins, but they got the drift.

The Sigs were lowered hastily, but Deeks was the one to kneel down beside her barely stirring form. She eyed him with the eye that wasn't swollen shut. He looked slightly paler and thinner than the last time they'd seen each other, meeting in a coffee shop where they didn't actually communicate, only sending cautious glances across a crowded room, him sipping his usual soy latte, she her plain black coffee and doughnut.

Shuddering and trying to move her arm, she managed to move it far enough to brush his fingers with her own, pain consuming her in waves with every moment.

He grabbed her hand and held on for dear life, despite the pain it caused the both of them. He noticed the mobile phone, now out of batteries and useless, just out of reach. He noticed the weapon, bloody and sticky and also just out of reach. Lastly, he noticed her leg bent in an obviously wrong angle and trapped under a heavy wooden bookcase that had fallen.

'Help me,' she whispered again before feeling her consciousness slip away.

The last thing she heard before passing out completely was, 'Oh, Kensi. Baby girl... I knew something was wrong.'

**Please review - I'd love to hear what you've got to say, negative or positive. Should I continue? Should I just forget about it and move onto something else? Spare a moment and exercise your freedom of speech.**

**XD 3 PurpleHipposRock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I did ask Santa, but he didn't deliver.**

**And thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed – this one's a lot longer and it's got **_**way**_** more Densi in it… I hope you like – and if you do, review!**

**Chapter 2**

When she woke again, she felt considerably less in pain, but just as crummy. Her eye was a lot less swollen, to her relief, and she could now open both eyes.

Her eyes landed on the worried figure of Deeks, sitting beside the bed on a chair that he'd obviously dragged in there.

She tried to say something, but her mouth was still dry and it felt as though someone had tried to force feed her sawdust with a remarkable amount of success.

Deeks' head rose and he looked at her, hope blooming in the eyes that she'd always been fond of but now truly loved and had missed. 'Kens?' he said hesitantly, as if unsure of whether she was truly there.

'Water,' she managed to get out.

'Oh, yeah, sure.' He stood up and poured a small amount of water into a plastic cup from a jug at the end of the bed.

Wincing, she tried to pull herself into a more upright position on the bed before realising that her leg, which was in traction, was impeding her progress. Defeated, she slumped back into the pillows.

'You wanna sit up?' Deeks asked.

'Yeah,' she got out, her tongue feeling clumsy and unconnected to her mouth and voice.

He smiled and put the water down before gently propping her up and raising the bed. He handed her the cup and waited until she'd drained every drop before speaking. 'You scared me, Fern.'

She arranged herself into a more comfortable position before deigning this with an answer, wincing the entire while. 'Deeks, really, it hurts. Can we do this some other time?'

His eyes widened. 'No, we can't. You disappeared. Off the grid completely.'

'Not my fault. I was trapped under a mahogany bookcase. Mahogany is heavy,' she replied, letting her tongue run her over dry lips.

'For five days?' Deeks asked.

'Three,' she returned after coughing a little.

He watched in silence as she took stock of herself, from the broken leg hung up in traction to the very much less swollen eye. 'Hurts,' she finally said.

He nodded. 'I imagine it would. Would you like me to get a nurse?'

She shook her head. 'No.'

'Miss me that much, Kiki?' he asked teasingly. 'Can't bear to let me out of your sight?'

'Definitely not the case,' she replied, coughing dryly.

He sighed and poured her another cup of water. He knew that his attempt at humour would fall flat, but that had never stopped him from trying before. He handed her the cup, making sure that her fingers were strong enough to hold it before letting go. She drained it again.

'I knew that something was wrong,' he whispered, and it seemed as though he was talking to himself rather than her. 'I could shake the feeling that something was wrong.'

'It wouldn't have had anything to do with missing me, would it?' Kensi asked, trying to be teasing.

He smiled sadly at her. 'It could've had something to with it.'

'You were right,' Kensi offered. 'Something was wrong.'

Deeks shook his head. 'It was plain, blind luck that we even got to the scene before... before...'

He chose to leave that sentence alone before he said something that made him break down completely, but she didn't.

'Before I died,' she finished.

He visibly clenched his jaw. 'What happened?'

'I was supposed to be meeting a dealer, but it went wrong. I don't know how it went wrong, but it did. One moment, we're all getting on fine, next I'm waking up from being knocked out cold, thus the facial rearranging' -he didn't even try to crack a smile at her flaccid attempt at humour- 'trapped under an extremely heavy bookcase which appeared to have broken my leg.'

He twitched at that.

'How did you guys know where to go?' Kensi asked. 'It couldn't have been complete blind luck.'

'Hetty's been getting us to check out places where she thinks you've been, to make sure that you're getting away clean.'

'And to make sure that if I am dropping hints and clues, you guys _will_ find them,' Kensi replied, nodding.

Deeks snorted. 'I'm assuming that the piece of paper that we found with pictures of doughnuts on it wasn't a clue, only your longing for your junk food?'

She smiled sheepishly. 'You guys found that?'

'Well, it relieved Callen to no end. As long as you're in wanting of doughnuts, you mustn't be getting too deep into everything that there's no chance of pulling you out.' He didn't mention that it'd relieved him too, the evidence that her fingers hadn't been broken in an interrogation or something.

She nodded. 'No chance. You know me, Deeks.'

'You're Wonder Woman,' he replied, one side of his mouth lifting in a crooked grin. She'd noticed that he'd only smile like that if he'd been punched in the jaw - otherwise his smile would be in full force. Though she found that even at half-strength, his smirk made her as happy as he seemed.

'And you're not Superman,' she replied, smile drooping as she noticed the crooked smile. 'What happened?'

'To what?' he asked, seemingly confused.

'You get in a fight?' She motioned to his face, not fooled by his attempt to dodge the question.

He shifted uncomfortably in his spot. 'It was after we picked up a couple of dealers on the intel you handed off the day we met in the coffee shop.'

'And?'

'They figured out that you were an undercover cop and decided to make some remarks that were... degrading.'

Her eyes flicked to his hands, which were playing with the corner of the bed sheet, twisting and untwisting.

'Degrading how?' she asked carefully, aware that she was treading on unsteady ground. He was quite defensive of her, especially when she was insulted or complimented in a way that wasn't quite complimentary.

He mumbled something that she couldn't quite catch.

'What was that?' she asked, not letting it go even though she could tell that he wasn't comfortable discussing the subject.

'I don't wanna repeat it,' he said more loudly.

'Deeks.'

'They said that you were a hot piece of ass.'

'That wasn't all of it, though, was it?' She knew him well enough to know that he would try to soften the blow even when there was no need to.

'Implied that they'd like to...'

'Like to?'

'Get down and dirty with you.' This was said extremely quickly, as though he were on a caffeine high.

She sighed. 'You shouldn't have let them get under your skin, Deeks.'

His fingers wouldn't stop fiddling with the sheet. 'That wasn't all they said, but it was the general drift.'

'They said more?'

'What do you think? I wouldn't punch a guy over _one_ remark.'

'Deeks.' She placed a hand over his fingers as they almost tied a knot in the sheet.

'Sorry. They just wouldn't stop. The entire time they kept making little remarks about you. And it was more than one of them. There were about six and we interviewed all of them separately. By the time we got to the last one... well, you know how much patience I've got.'

She smiled, understanding. 'What did you do?'

'I shoved the guy up against the wall. I shouldn't have, I know, but I just lost it with this guy. If he hadn't made that last remark, I'd have been fine, but he said it, even after I warned him, and it just kinda happened.'

'After you shoved him?'

'I punched him. Numerous times. For an arms dealer, he wasn't much of a fighter. Callen and Sam came into the room just as he was begging for mercy.' He grimaced at the memory. 'I just wanted to finish him, Kens.'

She noticed that she hadn't let go of his hand, and squeezed. 'If he wasn't much of a fighter, how'd you get the punch in the jaw?'

Deeks bit his full upper lip. 'I kinda wouldn't let him go.'

'Oh, Deeks,' Kensi breathed, suddenly realising what had happened.

'Sam had to hit me to get me off of him. I tell you, that guy don't pull the punches just because you're one of the team. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor of the boathouse and Hetty's holding an ice-pack to my jaw. Didn't realise why until I tried to talk. Damn pain meant that I was basically a functional mute for the next two days.'

'Did he break it?'

'Real close to it.'

'Oh, poor baby.' Her eyes betrayed her sarcastic tone as she reached up and gently touched his cheek.

He didn't flinch at her touch, but looked like he wanted to.

'I guess the guys were pretty happy cos you couldn't speak, huh?'

'Actually, Callen seemed a little spooked. Said that it felt like a bad omen. Guess he was right, with you ending up in a hospital bed and all.'

'But I'm okay, you're okay, we're both okay.'

'Yeah.'

'I missed you too, by the way.' Kensi's eyes were sparkling.

'I never said I missed you.' Deeks couldn't help but feel that something was backwards.

'I kinda assumed by the fact that you needed to punch someone so badly that Sam had to literally knock some sense into you.'

Deeks sighed. 'Yes, I did miss you.'

'How much?' she asked teasingly.

'Enough to assume that when you woke up you wouldn't want to deal with hospital food,' he replied, digging into a bag at the foot of the bed and passing her a small white paper bag.

She sniffed the air. 'That's...'

'Go on.'

She opened the bag to find two of her favourite doughnuts - a classic chocolate iced doughnut and her most recent discovery, a cream _and_ jam filled concoction with chocolate on top, almost like and éclair but round and much, much better.

'Oh, you didn't,' Kensi smiled up at him, her stomach growling audibly.

'I didn't?' Deeks acted surprised. 'That's funny, because I could've sworn that I _did_.'

She laughed and pulled out the chocolate iced one, giving him a full and sunny smile before taking a large, large bite and savouring it by letting out a moan.

She swallowed heavily. 'Thank you.'

'I figured that you'd really really need them by now,' he smiled.

'I suppose that it was you.'

'Me? What did _I_ do?' he asked in that innocent way that made him seem even more guilty that ever.

'I suppose that it was you that left a box of these' - she motioned to the doughnut still in the bag - 'on the front porch of my apartment the week before last.'

Eyes shining, he made a bashful motion. 'I might've.'

'That was a huge security risk, Deeks.'

'I was careful.'

'I sure hope so.'

'Well, if _you_ didn't see me, I doubt many other people would've.'

'That is true.'

'Did you like them?' he asked.

'I savoured every single bite,' she admitted.

He grinned.

'Thank you,' she said honestly.

He just nodded. 'Just letting you know that we had your back.'

She nodded as well. 'Well, I figured that. And thanks for the intel.' She referred to the SD memory card which had been in a tiny box implanted in the middle of the last doughnut in the box.

Deeks shrugged. 'I was thinking that I was killing two birds with one stone. Getting some junk food into you so that you don't go completely crazy and getting some intel to you.'

She nodded. 'It worked,' she admitted, not admitting that she'd almost bit into the chip.

But he noticed the rise of colour in her cheeks. 'You almost ate it, didn't you?' he asked teasingly.

The pink cheeks turned red.

'You did,' he said, grinning wickedly. 'Ha.'

'I'd just gotten back from a deal, it was three in the morning and I was starving. Forgive me for not checking for computer chips in my doughnuts before I bite into them.' She folded her arms and winced.

'You've got a couple of fractured ribs there,' Deeks said, smiling fondly at his partner who had tried to cover up the wince with a slight cough. But she could never fool him.

'Oh, really?' Kensi asked. 'I didn't have a clue, thank you for informing me.'

He sat back down beside her. 'How was the mission going, by the way?'

'It was actually going quite well, which is why I'm surprised that I ended up underneath a mahogany bookcase.'

'Maybe you tripped.'

'And ended up with a black eye?' she asked sceptically.

'Okay, so it's improbable.' _Especially when it's you we're talking about,_ he added in his mind, remembering how gracefully she walked.

'Extremely improbable.' She liked it when he fell back on his lawyer roots to extend his vocabulary.

The door opened, and a man in a white coat and two women in blue scrubs entered the room, the man retrieving Kensi's chart from the end of the bed.

'Miss Blye, you're awake,' the man said, and Kensi thought that he _looked_ like a doctor.

'No, I'm still unconscious,' Kensi replied, mildly petulantly.

Deeks chuckled. Even in a hospital bed with a broken leg, his partner was still a fiery spitfire.

'Sorry,' the doctor apologised. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like someone who was trapped under a bookcase with a broken leg for three days,' Kensi said with not a hint of levity to lighten her tone.

Deeks hid a smile behind his hand, but Kensi still glared at him.

She looked back up at the doctor with a smile. 'So, Doc, how long until I get out of here?'

The doctor chuckled slightly, while the two nurses eyed Deeks as if he was a feast and they were starving. 'Not for a couple of days, if I have any say in it.'

'What if you didn't? Then what would you say?' Kensi asked hopefully.

'Unfortunately for you, Miss Blye, I _do_ have a say in this, which means that you are stuck here.'

Frustrated, Kensi folded her arms, inadvertently making herself wince again. 'What's wrong with me, then, Doc?'

'Several broken ribs, a concussion, lacerations and inflammation, not to mention dehydration and a broken femur. Are you sure you didn't get into a fight before the bookcase fell on you?'

'To be perfectly honest, Doc, I don't even remember the bookcase falling on me. That's the concussion talking, right?' Kensi smiled sunnily at him.

The doctor chuckled. 'Yes, I suppose it is. That's the-'

'Morphine button, call button. I've been in hospital before, Doc.'

The doctor nodded, as if expecting this. 'Great. Mr Deeks, you'll remember our arrangement.'

Deeks groaned, sinking into his seat. 'Come on, Doc, she only _just_ woke up.'

'You spent the entirety of last night here and I'm sure that you didn't get very much sleep.'

Kensi looked closely at her partner, who indeed had dark circles framing his eyes and his skin was a lot more sallow than the sun-kissed skin she was used to. 'Deeks, you don't look that good.'

'Thank you, Kensi, thank you so much,' Deeks said, sending her an annoyed glance. 'Listen, Doc, I haven't seen her for three weeks. You'd think that the worry alone would be enough to lose some sleep. This woman, she's terrific at the damsel in distress role. I'm fine, really.'

'Damsel in distress. Really?' Kensi asked.

The doctor sighed. 'One more hour, Mr Deeks. You leave at the end of visiting hours.'

Deeks sank lower into his seat. 'Okay, Doc. End of visiting hours. Promise.'

'And if you're not gone, I'll have security keep you out for the rest of the time that Miss Blye is here.'

Deeks sent a pleading glance to Kensi.

Kensi grinned at him. 'That would actually be brilliant, Doc. I might actually get a reprieve from his endless babble.' She turned to the nurses. 'Take the word of his partner. You _don't_ want to date this man. You don't even want his number. He may be nice and charming and look good, but serious, he does _not_ shut up!'

The two women smiled sweetly at Kensi, but Kensi could see that she hadn't shifted their view of Deeks at all.

'We'll leave you to rest now,' the Doctor said.

'What little rest I'll get with him here,' Kensi said, jerking her head at Deeks.

'Any rest is good rest,' the Doctor said, leaving the room.

'Thanks,' Deeks said the moment they had left and closed the doors.

'Just telling them the truth before they're caught in something that they'll regret.'

'Oh, no, I wasn't thanking you for that. You think I'm nice and charming and good-looking?'

Kensi groaned. 'I wish he'd kicked you out.'

'Oh, you love me, Fern.'

'And again with the nickname. That obsession is serious unhealthy, Deeks. Really, let it go. That was a long time ago.'

'You're just saying that because you don't want to admit that you like it.'

Kensi scoffed. 'Oh, I do not.'

'Yes, you do,' Deeks replied, neither realising that the door had opened with a click.

'Listen to the two of them, G,' Sam said, making both of them jump. 'When do you think they'll tell us that they got married?'

Callen folded his arms and leant against the doorframe. 'Better question, _when_ did they get married? And why weren't we invited?'

'Why would I invite you to my wedding?' Deeks asked the two men.

'Well, you wouldn't,' Kensi said. 'I would.'

'Hang on, if you didn't invite us, who was your best man?' Sam asked.

'Well, I couldn't choose between the two of you so I chose someone else entirely,' Deeks said, smiling.

'But you totally would've chosen me, right?' Callen asked.

Deeks tilted his head and looked the man up and down. 'Maybe. You would've made me look taller.'

Kensi had to snicker at that.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Callen asked, mock-offended.

'That you're short, G,' Sam said.

'Well, at least I wouldn't have made Deeks look absolutely _tiny_ on the altar,' Callen shot back.

'Hey!' Sam exclaimed. 'I'm a good size.'

'Good size?' Callen asked. 'You're _huge_.'

'You are large, Sam,' Kensi conceded from the bed. 'But it's a good sort of large. You're really well... built.'

'As compared to...' Deeks prompted.

'Well, to the other two,' Kensi said.

'Hey, I'm well built,' Deeks defended himself. 'I just don't choose to have muscles that look like I've been shot up with steroids. Seriously, man, that look is unnatural.'

'Well built?' Sam choked, sharing a look with Callen. 'I have _never_ seen you in the gym actually working out, Deeks.'

'That's because I prefer to work out _outside_, in the fresh air,' Deeks said.

'Last time you did that you got shot,' Kensi said.

'Actually, I was indoors when I got shot. Outside, I was fine,' he replied, correcting her.

'Oh, my God, you are such a lawyer,' Kensi replied.

'Oh, go on, you love it,' Deeks answered.

'No, I really don't,' she replied, blatantly lying.

'And working out outside is so overrated,' Callen replied. 'I mean, every time you go inside the Mission, you leave a trail of sand wherever you go and you smell like a fish.'

'Swim like one, too,' Deeks said, the reply slipping easily off of his tongue.

'G, how did we get here?' Sam asked, turning to his partner.

Callen grinned broadly, and Kensi knew that an extremely cheesy one-liner was about to be heard.

He didn't disappoint. 'I drove.'

**A puppy dog to anyone who recognises the best NCIS quote ever!**

**And I hope you enjoyed this instalment. It was a wee bit longer than the last one, and all I ask in return is a few reviews. Thank you!**

**XD PurpleHipposRock**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kensi lay against her pillows, watching as her exhausted partner lay passed out on a couch that Hetty had the others bring in, knowing that Deeks wasn't about to leave her to get such a trivial thing such as sleep. She knew that she ought to try and get some rest, but her mind refused to stop whirring, thoughts rushing around her head in a never-ending whirlwind. He lay on his stomach, one arm circling the pillow that his messy blonde head was buried in while the other dangled off the couch, long fingers almost brushing the floor. A light blanket that Kensi had a nurse bring in had been tossed over him, but his bare feet peeked out and dangled over the arm of the couch. The couch wasn't nearly long enough to contain all six feet three of him.

She smiled at the sight of him, but jerked her head towards the door as it creaked open.

'Sh!' she hissed, placing a finger to her lips with a wince.

Callen winced at the sound. 'Sorry,' he whispered, making his way into the room, his soft-soled boots making no sound on the linoleum floor. 'You aren't sleeping.'

Kensi shook her head. 'I would take the drugs, but they won't help.'

Callen nodded in understanding. 'What's on your mind?'

'Too much.'

Callen smiled and then nodded to Deeks. 'He finally crash?'

'Finally,' Kensi agreed. 'A couple of hours ago, but he refused to leave because he thinks I'm still in danger.'

Callen shook his head. 'Well, you've got the opposite of your usual problem. Usually, they won't stay. But _he_ won't leave.'

'He feels guilty. He thinks that there's something that he could've done to prevent it. He feels like he should've known that I was in trouble.'

'Well, he was right in that something was wrong,' Callen whispered. He smiled. 'He's one of the good guys, Kens.'

'You don't think I know that? You know what he did?'

Callen shook his head.

'Every so often, I'd come home from a deal or a meet, and I'd feel like the world was the most horrible thing, and what I was trying to do was pointless.'

'We've all had feelings like that on deep covers, Kens.'

'Yeah, but, somehow _he'd_ know that, and you know what he did? Every now and then I'd come home, or I'd open the door, and I'd find a box of doughnuts or Twinkies or a package of one of my favourite things just sitting there. No note.' She smiled sadly. 'No need.'

'He cares about you.'

'You think I don't know that? He hasn't left!'

Callen looked at the pile of candy wrappers in the bin. 'His or yours? You've corrupted him, you know.'

'Half and half. He's been keeping the both of us high on sugar, but even that couldn't keep him awake.'

'Well, I just popped in to make sure that you're alright and that he's getting some rest.'

'He is and I'm fine.'

Callen nodded and made his way back to the door. 'Night Kens. Get some rest.'

'I plan to,' Kensi replied.

He smiled, took one last look at the zonked out Deeks and then left.

Deeks mumbled something incomprehensibly and opened his eyes. To his surprise, they locked with mismatched black and brown.

Kensi grinned at him. 'Good morning sunshine.'

Deeks frowned and stretched, giving a groan. 'Don't I usually say that?'

'I thought that I might reverse the roles today. I'm feeling ever so much better.'

Deeks blinked and eyed her with his baby blues. 'I can see that. I mean, besides the leg dangling in midair covered in plaster.'

'Feels more like cement.'

The door creaked open and Hetty appeared. 'I think you mean concrete, Miss Blye. Cement is an ingredient in concrete.'

'Whatever it is, it's solid and constricting and extremely uncomfortable.'

Kensi's stomach grumbled, and Deeks' repeated the sound.

'I think it's time for breakfast,' Hetty said.

'Sounds like a good idea,' Deeks mumbled, checking his watch. 'Oh, God!' He sat bolt upright. 'I'm sorry, Hetty! I'm so late.'

Kensi glanced up at the clock. It was half past ten.

'No matter, Mr Deeks. You weren't going to leave this room anyhow,' Hetty said. 'We still don't know what happened, therefore, Kensi needs a guard.'

'Terrific,' Kensi said blandly. 'Do I even get a gun?'

Hetty smiled. 'As I knew this request was coming, I came prepared.' She opened her handbag and pulled out a SIG Sauer.

'Come to mama,' Kensi crooned, taking the gun and checking the clip. 'Thanks, Hetty.' She slipped it beneath her pillow.

'Thanks, Hetty,' Deeks repeated. 'Now I feel significantly less safe.'

'Oh, Deeks, I'll only shoot people trying to hurt me.'

'Yes, well, you have varying definitions of 'hurt' when it comes to me,' Deeks said, swinging his legs onto the floor with a thud.

'Ding dong!' Sam's cheerful voice permeated the room from behind the door, and soon his head poked through the crack. 'Good morning.'

Deeks grunted and pushed his fingers through his hair. 'If that's what you want to call it.'

'Do you wanna go home, grab a couple of hours of sleep or something?' Sam asked him.

Deeks shook his head. 'Nah, I'm good.'

'No offense, Deeks, but you look like shit,' Callen said, walking in and dumping a briefcase unceremoniously onto the bed.

'Thank you,' Deeks said, glaring up at him.

'Ow!' Kensi squeaked, also glaring at Callen. 'Just because that leg isn't broken doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt!'

'Sorry,' Callen apologised quickly, pulling a laptop out of the briefcase and setting it up on the foot of the bed. 'Say hi, Nell.'

'Hi, Kensi!' she said brightly, with Eric leaning on the back of her chair.

'Hey, Kensi,' Eric said.

'Hey guys,' Kensi replied.

'How are you feeling?' Eric asked.

'Better, thanks,' Kensi answered.

'I'll come and visit soon, I promise,' Nell said, crossing her heart.

'Hopefully, you won't need to and I'll get out of here soon,' Kensi said.

'Not too soon,' Hetty said sternly.

'Oh, trust me, I'm not too thrilled about limping about on crutches,' Kensi replied. 'So, why the conference call in my hospital room?'

'Well, we were hoping you'd be able to tell us about what happened. We got your journals and everything that you left behind,' Eric informed her.

'Yeah. Here are the journals,' Callen said, pulling out the briefcase and opening it, revealing almost a dozen exercise books.

'Yeah,' Kensi sighed. 'Seriously, guys, I don't know what happened.'

'Start from the beginning, then,' Deeks suggested, taking the coffee that Sam handed him.

'Do I get coffee?' Kensi asked, hope in her eyes.

'No,' Callen scoffed. 'You're in hospital. You _don't_ need caffeine.'

Kensi grumbled under her breath until Deeks slipped her a candy bar.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't see that,' Hetty said majestically.

Kensi and Deeks exchanged a look before Kensi unwrapped the candy bar, took a bite and then sighed.

'I hooked up with the arms dealers in the second week after spending the first week worming my way in.' She nibbled at the chocolate. 'They were suspicious at first, but after a while, they started to trust me and finally brought me into one of the deals.' She licked a bit of chocolate off of the tip of her finger. 'I did a few deals. You guys obvious know that. Five- _six_ days ago, we met at the house of one of the higher ups in the organisation to discuss my place. They were talking about putting me in charge of one branch of the LA organisation and then I don't remember what happened.'

'You got in real close,' Deeks said, taking the wrapper from her and handing her another chocolate.

'That's what three months under will do,' Kensi pointed out.

Deeks dipped his head in a nod. 'True.'

'I woke up on the next morning trapped under the bookcase; both gun and phone just out of reach.'

'And then you spent two more days there.'

'Trust me, if I could've prevented that, I would've,' Kensi said.

'So, you don't know what happened?' Callen asked.

She pointed to her head. 'Head injury. Slight amnesia. It happens.'

'Is there any chance of you remembering?' Callen asked.

She shrugged. 'You'd have to ask the doc about that.'

'I'll see about getting you discharged,' Hetty said before moving from the room.

'Cool,' Kensi said, sitting up and wincing.

'Are you sure you're up to being discharged?' Deeks asked, concerned.

'Of course.'

'Of course, Wonder Woman,' Deeks mocked.

'Don't mock me, Deeks.'

'Of course not. You're the mocker.'

'I'm not a mocker. You're a sulker.'

'Mocker.'

'Sulker.'

'Mocker.'

'Sulker.'

'Mocker.'

'Sulker.'

'Stop it!' Callen exclaimed. 'You're like children!'

'Oh, trust me, we can go _all_ day,' Deeks assured them.

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Sam muttered.

Kensi groaned. 'My leg hurts.'

'Compound fracture, Kens. Of course it hurts,' Deeks pointed out.

'Who knew mahogany was so heavy?' Kensi murmured rhetorically.

'Well, we didn't until now,' Deeks said.

'But we do now,' Callen said.

'Great. Today's lesson: don't let a mahogany bookcase fall on your leg,' Kensi said callously.

'Oh, you'll be fine, Kens,' Deeks assured her.

'I wanna go home,' Kensi whined.

'Well, you're not,' Callen said.

'What?' Kensi asked. 'Hetty's getting me discharged.'

'You're not going home. You're staying with one of us,' Sam said. '_Not_ G.'

'I've got a broken leg,' Kensi said. 'Furniture sounds like a good start.'

'You're staying with me,' Deeks said immediately.

'Didn't even give me a chance to offer.' Sam acted offended.

'She's my partner. I get to take care of the cripple.'

'Hey!'

'What?'

'If I'm gonna stay with you, first rule: you _don't_ call me cripple. Nor do you call me sunshine, Kiki or, most especially, Fern.' Kensi seemed very firm on that point.

'That's cool,' Deeks said. 'I have the most brilliant imagination, _Princess_.'

Kensi closed her eyes and sighed.

'Don't worry, My Sweet. I'll take wonderful care of you.'

'Awesome,' Kensi said blandly. 'I already wish I was staying here.'

Hetty walked back into the room with papers in her hand. 'Your discharge papers, Miss Blye.'

'I wish I was staying,' Kensi said.

**Reviews please.**

**XD PurpleHipposRock**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This chapter is quite long (it kind of ran away from me, and I couldn't figure out a way to cut it in half to make two chapters, so it's just one nice long chapter). Enjoy.**

'I _can_ walk on the crutches.' Kensi strongly objected to being wheeled out of the hospital.

'I know, Princess.' Deeks continued in his path to the car.

Kensi pouted, a sight that amused Deeks to no end, before examining her Plaster-of-Paris leg that already had four signatures on it.

'Did you have to write "Next time we'll try and keep you in one piece, Fern"?' Kensi asked, pointing to the blue scrawl.

Deeks shrugged. 'Seemed like a good idea at the time.'

'The nurses kept giving me funny looks the entire time they helped me dress,' Kensi said, squinting at him. 'I think they thought that I moonlighted as a stripper on the side.'

'Well, I wouldn't mind it if you did. What did Callen write?'

'Something in Russian. He and Hetty had a good laugh over it.'

'What about Sam?'

'Something in Arabic.' She examined it carefully. 'Sam said that it basically meant "get well".'

'And Hetty?'

'Portuguese.'

'What did she say?' Deeks prodded.

'It's private.'

'I find it hard to believe that she wrote "its private" on your leg.'

'No, she wrote something that is none of your business on my leg.'

'Oh… Am I the only person that wrote something in English on your leg?'

'Well, Eric and Nell haven't got a chance yet.'

'Yeah, but Eric will probably write something in binary and Nell will probably implant a chip in your leg.'

'Awesome,' Kensi said glumly, spotting the car in the car park. 'Why have you got your Malibu?'

'Because Hetty wouldn't give me the keys to your SRX,' Deeks said. 'So I really had no choice.'

'You could've borrowed Callen's Mercedes or Sam's Challenger.'

'If I so much as put a smudge on the Challenger, Sam would have my head. So not worth it. And you wouldn't fit in either the front or back of the Mercedes. So you're stuck with my Malibu.'

'Great,' Kensi grumbled, taking the crutches that he handed her.

'You wanna stop by your place first, get some things?' Deeks asked, opening the door for her.

'Why can't we stay at _my_ place?'

'Because your place looks like a bomb has gone off in it.'

'Thank you,' Kensi said coldly.

'And that's a hazard. We don't want you ending up with _two_ broken legs, and we don't want me ending up with one either.'

'_I_ might not, _you_ however…'

'Very funny, Fern. Not. You're staying at my place – end of discussion.'

She sighed. 'Fine.'

'And you're having the bed.'

'Deeks-'

'End. Of. Discussion.'

She sighed and folded her arms, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. 'Fine.' She purposely looked away from him, out the window.

'Very mature,' he commented.

She let out a grunt and ignored him some more.

Suddenly, a loud cell phone went off in the small enclosed space. 'That's mine,' Deeks grunted, pulling it out of his tight jeans.

'Deeks!' Kensi screamed, lunging for the wheel and steering them out of the path of an oncoming truck.

'Phew!' Deeks gasped, dropping the phone and placing both hands securely on the wheel.

The phone continued to ring, and Deeks cautiously took one hand off of the wheel to answer it.

'Oh no you don't!' Kensi scolded, taking hold of his hand and placing it back on the wheel. '_I'll_ get that, you keep driving.'

'Good idea,' Deeks said, keeping very still as Kensi reached between his legs to retrieve the dropped phone. Suddenly noticing something ahead of him, he slammed on the brakes.

'Ow!' Kensi yelled, smacking her head against the centre console. 'What the hell, Deeks?'

Deeks swallowed. 'Uh, Kens, if you could please just move your hand?'

She suddenly noticed where her hand was positioned and snatched it away, bringing the phone with it. 'Sorry,' she apologised.

'Just basic human chemistry,' Deeks said quickly. 'Not your fault.'

The phone rang again.

'Just answer the damn phone, please,' Deeks begged her, seeking to cover up the awkward moment.

'Deeks' phone,' Kensi said, clicking the phone onto speaker.

'You're not Deeks,' Callen's voice remarked.

'No kidding Einstein,' Kensi remarked dryly. 'He's driving. He cannot drive while talking on the phone.'

'I also can't drive with Kensi's hand between my legs, but that's another story entirely,' Deeks commented.

'What?' Callen said.

'Eyes on the road!' Kensi nagged.

'Yes, mum,' Deeks said sarcastically.

'Okay, those two sentences are so incongruous and so… wrong,' Callen said. 'I'm getting a really bad mental image here.'

'Then stop imagining it,' Kensi said.

'Good idea,' Callen said. 'Listen, Deeks, you need to come in first thing tomorrow.'

'What about Kensi?' Deeks asked.

'Sam will come and relieve you,' Callen informed him. 'There's been a development on Kensi's undercover and we need LAPD advice.'

'Hmmm,' Deeks muttered. 'That actually makes me feel wanted. Gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.'

'You've been watching Legally Blonde again, haven't you?' Kensi asked him.

'No!' Deeks denied. 'I was only watching that because _you_ were watching that.'

'You could've changed the channel.'

'You would've hit me.'

'I probably would've, but that shouldn't have stopped you.'

'Have you been on the receiving end of one of those things?' Deeks asked. 'Pain. Searing, awful pain.'

'Wuss,' Kensi muttered.

'Don't worry, Deeks, I get what you mean,' Callen said, his voice tinny over the speaker.

'How come I'm the woman in this team and I'm the one that's most resistant to pain?' Kensi asked.

'Because you're a woman. You go through childbirth – you're equipped to deal with the pain,' Deeks said.

Kensi glared at him.

'That was a compliment!' Deeks said. 'I'm complimenting your strength.'

'It better have been a compliment,' Kensi muttered darkly.

Deeks sighed. 'So, first thing tomorrow?' he asked.

'Yup,' Callen said.

'And I'll get a reprieve from the idiot,' Kensi sighed happily.

'Hey!' Deeks exclaimed.

'Just saying,' Kensi defended herself.

Callen chuckled. 'Bye guys.'

'Bye Callen. Visit soon please,' Kensi said.

'Of course,' Callen promised.

'Bye Callen,' Deeks said before taking the phone from Kensi and hanging up.

Kensi took the phone back off of him. 'I'm keeping that, thank you very much.'

'You've got your own phone!' Deeks pointed out.

'People appear to be calling _you_ more than they're calling me, and I'd rather you didn't crash the car while I retrieve your phone from your extremely tight jeans.'

'They aren't half as tight as yours… if you were wearing jeans, that is,' Deeks replied, eyeing the skirt draped over her legs.

'Deeks.'

'Yes?'

'Eyes on the road please.'

He gaped at her. He was _sure_ that she had had her eyes on the road. So how did she know…?

Kensi snorted. 'I've picked up a few of Hetty's tricks over the years.'

'Yeah, but you still can't sneak up on me. Your fondness for boots with heels gives you away. And this' – he motioned to the cast on her leg – 'is sure to give you away as well. You've got a few months before you can perfect your "Hetty-ness".'

Kensi sighed, exasperated, as he pulled into her driveway.

'We're here,' he announced.

'Yeah, I got that, thanks,' Kensi said dryly.

Deeks jumped out of the car and was at her side of the car before she could even tug on the door handle, and he pulled the door open for her so that she could awkwardly manoeuvre her broken leg out of the car, wincing every time her bruised ribs twinged.

'Mahogany hurts, huh?' Deeks observed offhandedly, allowing her to rest the majority of her weight on him as she adjusted to the crutches.

Her neighbour, hearing the ruckus of Kensi and Deeks slowly making their way to her front door, bickering the entire way, ducked out into her front yard to see what they were bantering about _this_ time.

'Oh, my goodness!' she exclaimed, spying the slightly battered Kensi. 'What's happened to you, Kayla?'

Kensi ignored Deeks as he mouthed 'Kayla?' at her and turned slowly to her neighbour. 'A bookcase fell on me.'

'Steel?'

'Mahogany.'

'Why does everyone care about what type of bookcase fell on you?' Deeks asked his partner.

She shrugged. 'They just do.'

'How long will you be in the cast?' her neighbour wanted to know.

'Three months,' Kensi replied ruefully.

'Well, I hope it doesn't hurt too much. Would you like me to pop in every now and then, make sure you haven't fallen over?' the neighbour offered kindly.

'Oh, that's very kind, but _Kayla_ is staying with me until her leg gets better,' Deeks said sweetly.

'Oh, that's so kind of you,' the neighbour said. 'I'll keep an eye on your house, then, shall I?'

'Oh, thank you so much,' Kensi said, smiling at her before resuming her slow pace towards her front door. 'Oh, shit.'

Deeks looked at her, alarmed. 'What is it? Where does it hurt?'

'Well, it hurts all over, but that's not the problem,' Kensi said. 'I don't have my keys.'

'You mean you didn't find them when you dug for my phone earlier?' Deeks asked innocently before digging in his pocket and holding them up triumphantly.

'There was barely room in that pocket for the phone, let alone my hand _or_ my keys!' Kensi exclaimed, watching him unlock the front door. 'Oh, hang on Deeks, you have to be careful because-'

But before she could get the warning out, Deeks had triumphantly pushed the door open and had taken a full step into her house before he realised what she was trying to warn him against.

'Shit!' he cried out as a pile of cardboard boxes topped down, and would've crushed him if his reflexes hadn't been those of a good cop and almost agent. 'Nice burglar alarm. You see why we can't stay here.'

'You don't have to stay at all,' Kensi pointed out stubbornly.

'I'd rather you were at my apartment with only one broken leg than here with two. Come on, gather up your things.

Kensi sighed and limped through the mess into her bedroom where she paused before inwardly sighing. She glanced down at her legs before seriously considering it, but shook her head at herself. No. There was only one option, and she didn't like it at all. 'Deeks.'

'Uh huh.' He appeared in the doorway of her bedroom holding a carton of milk in one hand and a box of eggs in the other.

'What are you doing?'

'Cleaning out your refrigerator so that nothing else goes off, unlike this _three month old milk_. Do you never clean out your fridge? I swear, there are things moving in there. I'm considering calling a HAZMAT team.'

Kensi lets out a fake-amused snort. 'In other news, I have a broken leg, which means that I definitely can't get up on the chair to get my bag down. If you could be so kind?'

Deeks blinked before smiling. 'Kensi Blye actually needs my help? Mark this day in the calendar; Kensi Blye needs Marty Deeks' help.'

Kensi chuckled softly. 'Don't get used to it, Deeks.'

'Oh, I dunno… this is something I'd like to get used to.' He climbed up on the chair after displacing several rather… lacy… garments from it to the bed. He peered in the cupboard, and as a smile lit up his face, he reached in and pulled out a lacy unmentionable, which he held on the tip of his finger. He looked down at her flushed face and cocked an eyebrow at her, a mischievous look in his eyes. 'I don't suppose you want to model this piece for me?'

'Deeks,' she said in a warning tone.

'Alright. Keep your panties on,' Deeks said, still peering at the item of clothing. 'Then again, it's apparent that you already _haven't_.'

'Deeks,' she growled.

'Okay, okay.' He dropped the panties onto the bed, and they were soon followed by a large suitcase. 'There. Happy?'

'Not so much,' Kensi muttered, beginning to throw in random items of clothing.

He jumped down off of the chair and watched as clothing flew around the room. He tugged a pair of jeans from the bottom of the pile what was beginning to grow inside the bag and checked the tag before saying, 'Uh, Kens, with a cast on, I don't think a pair of size _one_ jeans are going to fit you.'

Kensi looked at the pairs of jeans she held lovingly in her hands and sighed. 'I s'pose you're right. I guess I'll just stick to… skirts.' She pulled a face.

'Well, we could… cut a slit up one of the legs, so that you could get both legs in,' Deeks offered.

'Do you know how much a woman will pay for a pair of jeans, Deeks?'

'From the amount of fabric in them, I'd say… not much.'

'Wrong. A lot. Hundreds of dollars.'

Deeks dropped the pair that he was holding in surprise. '_Hundreds_? How many pairs do you have?'

She looked around the room. The floor was predominantly covered in denim. 'Uh… a few?'

'A few? Kensi, for every _dollar_ that _I_ have spent of jeans, you _have _a pair of jeans.'

'That's probably true,' Kensi muttered, sighing and taking the jeans out of the bag.

'And you need to _fold_ things so that they fit,' Deeks nagged, taking out a t-shirt and properly folding it before placing it carefully back in the suitcase and picking up another item of clothing. 'And don't forget underwear. _I_ might not object to you walking around commando, but it might get distracting at work.'

Kensi gagged. 'You're a pig, Deeks.'

'I know. However, looking around your bedroom, the more pressing question might be "who is the bigger pig?".'

Kensi ignored him and emptied a drawer of underwear into the suitcase.

'Well, I might actually end up doing more than a month of your laundry,' Deeks finally noted after getting over the amount of lacy, silky things that she had.

'Which reminds me, we're going to have to go shopping,' Kensi said brightly.

Deeks' chipper expression dropped away and turned into one of dismay. 'What?'

'I don't have nearly enough skirts. I don't generally wear them, you see.' She dug into the back of her wardrobe and pulled out two rather… short… numbers. 'Hmmm… I guess they'll have to do for now,' she grumbled after inspecting them critically.

Deeks groaned inwardly at the thought of Kensi dragging him along to every single shop that she could find.

She read his expression. 'What, would you rather I go around wearing nothing?'

Deeks gulped, and wondered if it were really necessary for him to answer that. 'Well…'

She pegged a balled-up pair of socks at him. 'I rest my case. Pig! And put those in, please.'

He inspected the ball of socks. 'Fluffy purple socks?'

'Uh huh.'

'Really?'

'My feet get cold.'

'No need to get defensive.'

'You were questioning me. There _was_ a need to get defensive.'

'Well, you can _stop_ being defensive now.'

Kensi grunted and limped out of her small bedroom.

Deeks sighed and picked up the heavy suitcase. He was in for an interesting three months.

…

**An interesting three months indeed… Sorry this story is taking so long, but I've been working on other things as well. Anyway, if you like it, please review. **

**XD PurpleHipposRock**


End file.
